


Taste of Fire

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku searches for Roxas, and someone gives him the information he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Taste of Fire  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Axel and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"I hear you've been asking around about him," the hooded figure said from the shadows between buildings. "About Roxas."

"What do you know?" Riku asked, quickly summoning his keyblade as the hooded figure spoke.

"Where to find him."

"Tell me."

The figure chuckled, taking a single step into the dim light. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Riku quickly fell into a battle stance. "You're with the Organization. Which one are you?"

The figure held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm doing this for Roxas' own good, ya know."

Riku frowned, not dismissing the keyblade, but falling back into a normal posture. "I'm listening."

"He'll be here later tonight. By the building at the center of town."

Riku thought about the location, then frowned. "Why are you, of all people telling me this?"

"Because I find you horribly attractive with that blindfold?" Riku could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"Pull the other one."

The figure moved so quickly that all Riku could do was gasp before the man spoke again, whispering intimately into his ear.

"Roxas wants to know who he is, and letting you have him is his best chance. I would do anything for him, even if it means I'll never see him again." With that, the man kissed Riku on the lips, pressing his tongue past teeth until he felt the silver-haired boy kissing him back.

When the man pulled away, all Riku could say was, "What?"

"Center of town, later tonight. Got it memorized?" was all the man said before he disappeared into the darkness.

As Riku nodded to the darkness, all he could taste was a faint hint of smoke.


End file.
